Victory Star
by CAPJHMPAgirl
Summary: When lost in a forest as a young girl, Rosa encountered and quickly befriended a baby Victini. 10 years later, Rosa is a famous movie star who is seeking a little more in life, while Victini is being tracked by a secret evil organization. Its up to Rosa to help her old friend, but when trouble ensues, how will the pair deal with their problems?
1. Prologue

**Note from the author: This is my first Pokemon fic, so I hope everyone likes it. This is just the prologue, so chapter size will increase in the main story. Hope everyone enjoys the story and feel free to leave a review. **_  
_

**Clarifications: The main story will take place 10 years after the prologue, which means that Rosa will be 15. There may be some slight Sequelshipping, but the story isn't really love centric. The rest of the story will also be in first person POV as Rosa.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon...or the picture for the story.  
**

_The young girl hugged her legs, head on her knees. Tears slowly fell from her eyes to the verdant forest floor. Her two side buns held by white ribbons drooped. The five year old brunette had ignored her parents' warnings of not skipping too far ahead and not straying from the path. She regretted not staying by her parents' side, for now she was completely lost. _

_After ten minutes of soft crying, the girl rubbed her eyes. She was a bright headstrong girl. She knew crying wouldn't get her anywhere, so she picked herself up and started walking the way she thought she came from. A small cry rang out and the child, suppressing her fear, headed towards it. She approached the cry and saw a group of Venipede surrounding a Pokémon that the girl never had laid eyes upon before. It was a baby Victini. The little girl watched as one of the Venipede charged into Victini with a rollout attack. The Victini cried out again. The girl, outraged to see such cruelty towards a little baby Pokémon, grabbed a nearby stick and swatted at the Venipede. The Venipede, clearly irritated, shot poison stings towards the girl. The girl managed to dodge all, but one which hit her in the leg. Ignoring the sting, the girl scooped up Victini and ran. At first the Venipede were in pursuit, still shooting poison stings, but they soon turned and left. Once in the clear, the girl set down Victini. The Pokémon's eyes were wide with fear. _

"_Hi, don't be scared." The girl said softly. The Victini whimpered. "I won't hurt you. My name is Rosa. What kind of Pokémon are you?" The Victini stared up at the girl. "Oh that's ok. You don't have to say anything. Oh! You're hurt." The girl eyed a scrape on Victini's arm. She removed one her white ribbons and wrapped it delicately around its arm. Victini cocked his head, observing the girl. Coming to the conclusion he could trust her, he smiled. The girl smiled back. A loud rustle came from behind the pair. The Venipede were back, but they had a massive Scolipede with them. The girl's eyes grew wide as she scrambled back. The Scolipede swung his glowing purple tail. The girl shrieked and dodged. As the Scolipede rolled up, a large V-shaped flame appeared on Victini's forehead. The Scolipede prepared his steamroller, aimed right towards Rosa. Right before contact, Victini hurled itself at Scolipede, head bright with flames. The Scolipede was pushed into a large tree and quickly fled after the attack, followed by the squadron of Venipede. _

_Rosa ran to Victini and hugged him. "You saved me. Thank you so much." Victini smiled, as he escaped her hug, and floated around happily. The girl giggled until she remembered she was lost. A somber look spread across her face. Victini noticed and sat on her head looking down at her. Rosa looked up. Sensing Victini's curiosity she spoke. "I'm lost." She paused . "Do you know how to get out of the forest?" _

_Victini nodded and floated off. The girl followed, chatting to Victini along the way. "You know little Pokémon, I'm gonna be famous one day. You could be my partner. We could be famous together." Victini cocked his head as she continued to speak. "We are going to be great friends. In fact I promise we will be friends forever," she said , smiling. She turned her head as she saw a clearing ahead. She made out a few faces that she recognized. She shouted out towards the adults and they rushed towards her. The girl turned to face Victini. "Where did you go?" The Victini reappeared for a brief second from its previously invisible state, and gave Rosa a small wave. "Oh, ok. Goodbye then. I'll see you again one day." Rosa waved back. The adults approached wondering why the young girl was waving towards an empty tree branch. _

"_Rosa, where were you? We were worried sick," said a woman. _

_Rosa turned, "Mama! I-"she started as she collapsed on the ground._

"_She's poisoned. We need to get to the hospital." A man said._

_As the group of people left, Victini sat on the branch watching the girl get carried off. Little did the Victini and the girl know that their destinies became intertwined after that one fateful encounter. _


	2. Premiere

**Note from the author: Thanks to everyone reading the story and to those who reviewed, followed or favorited. It's awesome to see people are liking the story so far. Please continue to let me know what you all think of the story or how I can improve it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I do apologize for the awkwardness of the 3rd person flashback in the middle of a 1st person story. I also want to say that regular updates aren't guaranteed due to school, but I will update this when I can.**

**Clarification: In case of confusion the italics are usually thoughts, except with the flashback and titles. Eliza is my made up name for Hugh's sister, since they just call her Hugh's sister in the game. I will also explain more about Rosa's past as the story continues.  
**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the story.  
**

Another wave crashed into me. I kept my head just on top of the water as I tried my best to fight the current. _Just a little longer. I have to do this._ I persisted further, swimming as hard as I could.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Cut the simulator off. Rosa ,darling, you did fabulous." Sam, one of the coordinators of the set, said. "You are officially ready to go to the film location for tomorrow."

I got out of the pool and dried off with a towel that was tossed to me. "Thanks Sam." I replied.

"You really did do an awesome job, Rosa. The simulator produced waves and currents a little rougher than what you will be dealing with tomorrow." Sam said. I smiled.

"That's my girl." a familiar voice said.

"Dad?" I questioned as I turned to face the source of the voice. "DADDY!" I shouted as I ran to greet him. "I can't believe you are back from your Kanto trip. I would hug you but I'm soaked. How did it go? How long were you standing here? Did you have fun?"

My father laughed. "Rosa, calm down a bit. Eager as ever I see. The trip turned out to be shorter than I anticipated so I came back early. It was a very enjoyable trip. In fact I'm thinking of taking you and your mother to Pallet for vacation sometime."

"Really? That sounds awesome." I smiled. "I'd love to see Kanto sometime. So wait how long were you standing here and did you let mom know you were back yet?"

"You're in the interrogation mood today. I got here as you were hopping into the pool. I saw you swim against the simulator. It was quite impressive and yes. I called your mother as soon as I got off the plane. Are you almost done with your training? I hear you have a red carpet premier tonight."

I nodded. "Yeah, let me check with Sam and then I'll head off to the changing room. I'll meet you out front in about fifteen minutes." He nodded and headed towards the exit. I sighed. I had another premiere today. My movie, Mystery_ Doors of the Magical Land 3_, was coming out. Since it was the last movie of its series, the producers were throwing an extra special premier.

"We are finished for the day. We will be seeing you tomorrow. Have fun tonight." Sam said.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." I replied. I walked towards the changing room. I headed over to the shelf. The first thing I grabbed was my good luck charm. I stared at it, remembering the day I got it. It was my seventh birthday and my parents took me to a carnival.

_The little girl ran through the crowd eager to get a good seat for the magic show. Her parents had gotten caught in the crowd and she was soon out of their sight. The girl soon tired and realized that she was lost. She wandered back towards the way she had come from, but to her dismay her parents were nowhere to be seen. The girl spotted a tree in the distance and headed towards it. She thought climbing it would give her a better view. Near the tree was an elderly woman selling souvenirs. One in particular caught the child's eyes. She pointed towards the necklace. _

"_I've seen that Pokémon before!" she exclaimed._

_The old women plucked the necklace from the rack. "This one?" The girl nodded. "How is that possible?" the women mumbled. "Child, do you know what this Pokémon is?" _

"_No. I couldn't find a picture of it. Momma and Papa didn't know what I was talking about when I tried to tell them about him." The girl replied. _

_The women smiled. "It's called a Victini. He is said to bring good luck to those who befriend him. He is quite a rare sight to behold." She paused for a moment. "What's your name deary?"_

"_My name is Rosa." _

"_I see. Rosa, would you like to keep this necklace?"_

"_I would, but I don't have any money and I'm lost." _

_The women laughed. "Here child take it. You don't need to pay for it." _

"_Thank you very much." Rosa said with a small bow. _

"_Rosa," a voice called out. Rosa turned to see her mother and father in the distance. She ran off to meet them. She glanced back while running to wave at the women, but a small figure caught her attention. It disappeared as soon as it appeared. Victini? The girl thought. _

I snapped back into reality and put on my golden necklace. I fingered the Victini charm for a few moments and then slipped on a yellow skirt over my swimsuit. I pulled on a white top and grabbed my bag. I headed to the front of the building.

"Ready to go kiddo?" my father asked. I nodded as we drove off. _Time to get ready for the big event._

* * *

"Rosa, Rosa, Rosa!" the fans screamed as I exited the limo. My mom talked me out of having my hair in two buns like usually so my hair was down and curled softly. My skinny sky blue dress brushed the ground as I passed the screaming fans. I smiled and waved while I walked across the carpet. I signed a few autographs as I went. Unfortunately I didn't really have the time to sign them all. Cameras were constantly flashing.

"Rosa, come here. We should pose for a few pictures together." Sabrina, my costar, called. I nodded and we posed for a few pictures. "This evening has been so much fun, but the best part is soon to come. Everyone will absolutely adore the film." I smiled in response. "I'll catch up with you later. Tata." She walked further down the carpet as I turned to sign another autograph.

"ROSA!" a voice shouted. A little girl scooted under the ropes that kept the crowd back and sprinted towards me.

"Eliza," a woman's voice called. _Wait, don't I know an Eliza?_ The girl was getting near me, but the security guards blocked her path. She screamed my name again. My view of her was obstructed so I couldn't make out who she was. I approached the security guards.

"Miss Rosa, this young girl claims she knows you." one of them said. I peeked around one of the guards.

"Oh, hey Eliza." I said. "You guys can leave her. She's a friend."

"Okay miss." One stated as they left.

"Rosa!" the girl squealed as she gave me a hug.

"How are you doing Eliza? It's been while since I've seen you." I replied as I squatted down to face her.

"I'm doing great." She said, grinning.

"That's good to hear. Who came with you?"

"My mommy." She turned and pointed to her mother. I waved at her. She looked relieved and waved back. "Big bro is still traveling."

"I see. Hugh is still traveling." I mumbled. "So, are you looking forward to the movie?"

"Yup. Oh! Rosa, could you please sign this?" she asked pulling her ticket out of her pocket.

I laughed. "Sure Eliza." I autographed the top right of the ticket. "You better get back to your mom. You don't want to lose her in the crowd."

"Okey dokey." She said. I walked her over to her mom.

"Thank you Rosa. I'm sorry if Eliza caused you any trouble." She said.

"She wasn't any trouble. Sorry I have to get going. I hope you enjoy the night." I said, waving as I headed further down the carpet. They waved back and soon they were out of sight. I saw a few of the crew members gesturing for me to come. I approached them and they led me to the theater. I sat in the reserved row. The theater filled up and the movie hit the screen. After three years as an actress, I still wasn't completely used to seeing myself on the screen. At the end, the credits started to roll and the audience clapped. _I guess they liked it._

I got home and went straight to bed. I was exhausted. Stardom was great, but it had its drags too. I changed into my pajamas and fell onto my bed. _I wonder if this is what the rest of my life is going to be like. Filming, premieres and auditions._ I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

I had a nightmare.

I was running through a dark meadow. A black shadow approached me. I couldn't out run it. I braced myself, but the scenery changed. I was on a mountain path, being chased by a group of Cofagrigus. I heard a man's voice echo.

"Get her. She will lead us to it."

I sprinted into a wooded area, but the Cofagrigus were too fast. They surrounded me. Suddenly fire shot out of nowhere towards the Cofagrigus. The fire spread and suddenly lit all the trees around me. I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn't open my mouth. I heard a small cry. Victini's cry. I tried to see through the flames but I failed. I found myself falling to the ground. The intense red and orange flames flickered closer and closer. I pushed myself up clumsily and rushed through the flames. I ran straight through and came to a cliff edge. The edge crumbled underneath my feet and I was falling.

I shot up from my bed. My heart was racing and my breath heavy. _Fifth nightmare this month. Is this normal?_

* * *

"Ready to film darling?" the director asked. I nodded. "Okay Rosa, just run toward the river and release Vaporeon. You will cross the river together. If you slip just practice the swimming techniques from yesterday's training, until we can get to you."

"Okay." I said.

"Places everyone. Action." The director shouted.

I took my cue and ran. "A river." I glanced behind me. "They're still chasing me. I better cross it. Go Vaporeon." I shouted tossing the Pokeball. Vaporeon emerged. "I need you to help me cross the river."

Vaporeon nodded and we jumped into the water together. I held on ,kicking lightly, while Vaporeon crossed the river. Something started to feel funny. A flash of black overtook me, causing me to let go of Vaporeon. I was about to start swimming, but another flash came. This one was more of a vision. I was seeing trees and the ground, which was about six feet below me, moving. I quickly realized I was seeing someone or something flying. The water was carrying me further and further from the shoot. I was submerged a few times, before I finally snapped out of the vision. Suddenly the current picked up. _Too strong. I can't fight it._ Everything went black.

Something poked me. My eyes opened slightly. Two wide blue eyes stared at me. _Victini?_ Everything went black again.


	3. Reunited

**Note from the author: Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their follow/favorite lists.! I'm glad people are enjoying my story. I also want to thank my two two time reviewers (did that sound weird?). Thanks for the comments and the feedback. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I apologize for any errors and feel free to offer feedback. I really like to improve my writing. Comments are welcome too! **

**Clarifications: Cyngus is "The Swan" and Serpens is "The Serpent" in reality. Also if you want some info on Victini, check out Bulbapedia's Victini article.**

There were people standing around me. They had long white hair and wore ninja like outfits. Their skin was pale and their mouths were covered with black masks. There were two females in the group and four males. They didn't talk but stared at me coldly. A shiver went down my spine. _Who are these people?_ I opened my mouth to speak but no words could come out. One of the guys, moved and in an instant he was behind me. I stepped away from him. His face was covered in a mask, but I felt as if he was smirking at me. I blinked and all of the people were gone. I stared at where I was. A metal room. It was cold and gray. I spotted a door and headed towards it. One of the ninja girls flashed in front of me, blocking my path to the door. I was trapped. Suddenly the others quickly joined the girl and surrounded me flashing closer and closer. I closed my eyes, afraid to what was going to happen next.

My eyes shot open. I gasped for air and then relaxed. I looked around and saw I was next to a river. _I must have washed up. That was a creepy dream. I must have swallowed too much water and blacked out. But wait, didn't I black out after seeing Victini?_ I looked around and saw a beige and orange Pokémon getting a drink of water in the river.

"Victini!" I called out. Victini glanced over at me. A smile spread across his face and he flew over to me, although his flight looked a little off. I pulled Victini in a hug. "I can't believe it. I haven't seen you in forever. I thought we might never meet again. I'm so happy to see you again."

"Vic-tini-tini," Victini replied. I smiled until I noticed that Victini had scratches all over him.

"Victini, are you okay?" I asked. His scratches looked recent and when I took a closer look, Victini seemed a bit on the thin side.

Victini looked sullen and floated on top of my head. I saw a vision. It was the same one I had when I was getting washed down the river. I saw myself flying through a forest. Only this time I realized I was seeing one of Victini's memories. Behind me I heard voices and the footsteps in pursuit. I blinked and the vision was gone. Victini floated down to the ground in front of me.

"So, you are being chased?" I asked. Victini nodded. _Poor Victini. He looks so tired and being chased is awful. I wonder who could be chasing him. I need to help, but how?_ "Oh! I know. Victini, would you like to stay with me for a while? My house is pretty cozy." Victini nodded. "Yay!" I exclaimed. Then I realized I was stuck in the woods. "I suppose we just follow the river back. I couldn't have gotten too far off," I mumbled. Victini cocked his head. "Oh, sorry Victini, I'm a bit lost at the moment. I was shooting a movie and I got carried by the river. Although I'm glad I did, since I found you." I looked around and saw the sun setting in the horizon. "Hmm. It really isn't safe to walk around in the dark. Let's see. We might need a fire." I spotted a few fallen branches and twigs. "These will do." I looked at Victini. "Can you use some sort of fire move to make a fire?"

Victini nodded. Victini's whole body became surrounded by flames I stacked the wood in a pile and Victini flew towards it. I saw him ease up just before hitting the wood. The wood lit on fire upon contact. I added a bigger branch to keep the fire lasting.

"Was that searing shot?" I asked in awe. Victini nodded. "That's so awesome. I can't believe I got to see it in person and now we have a fire!" I said. "Now for food." I looked around and saw an oran berry bush. I walked over and picked a few. "These might work. What do you think?" Victini nodded and we carried the berries near our fire and munched away. "You know Victini, these berries remind me of the one you brought me when I was sick. I never got to thank you for it. Do you remember?" Victini nodded.

_The girl slept restlessly. Her mother came into her room at regular intervals to tend to her. The girl moaned on occasion._

"_My poor Rosa," the women said. "I just don't understand how she could have gotten sick," she mumbled, while replacing the icepack on Rosa's forehead. She walked over to the window and opened it to let the cool fall breeze in. "Maybe some crisp fresh air will do her good. The doctor did say to keep her as cool as possible. We just need to hope for the best and with a little luck she'll be better in no time," whispered the women to herself. She glanced at her daughter. Rosa's cheeks were inflamed. Her face looked stuffy and sweat dripped down her forehead. She shivered but still remained asleep. Her mother bit her lip and soon headed downstairs to make some soup. _

_In the window a figure emerged. Victini entered, slowly becoming visible. He gazed at his friend. She got into a coughing fit. Victini approached Rosa. He could feel the heat radiate from Rosa's body. The child's body was soon released from the coughing spell and her face seemed at ease for a moment. Victini put his hand on the girl's arm and radiated energy into Rosa. Rosa's fever broke. Rosa's tense body relaxed. The girl's eyes fluttered open and her face filled with delight. _

"_Victini! I knew I would see you again. I just knew it. Did you help my fever go away? Are you going to stay with me?" the girl asked. Suddenly the energy rush died down and Rosa fell back into her pillow, sleeping soundly. Victini heard a noise and quickly fled. _

"_Oh my!" Rosa's mother exclaimed looking at Rosa's improved state. She rushed off to grab the phone to call Rosa's father. Meanwhile Victini returned to Rosa's room and left a small gift. _

_When Rosa finally woke, she spotted an oran berry next her. The girl knew her friend had been the one to leave it. Rosa held the berry in her hands and closed her eyes. She made a silent promise to herself. _

"I never saw you after that day." I said. Victini looked off into the distance. I looked in the direction he stared off into. He was watching the sun set into the purple and blue sky. "You know I am really glad to see you again." Victini smiled and we enjoyed the sunset together next to our fire.

The stars soon came out. I pointed at the sky. "I've always loved stars. They seem so bright and lively. I even have some glow in the dark stars on my ceiling in my room. See those over there. They form Cygnus, or Swanna. See those in that direction. That's Serpens, or Serperior. Aren't the constellations neat?" Victini followed my arm and nodded. The fire slowly died. I let out a yawn and next thing I know I was sleeping.

My eyes opened around the crack of dawn. I yawned and stretched. Nestled beside me was Victini. _He's so cute when he is sleeping_. I saw an Unfezant fly over our heads. It let out a loud noise and headed around. I hoped that he was sent to scout out for us. I soon heard voices in the distance. I woke Victini. He heard the voices and turned invisible. He sat on my shoulder, still planning to come home with me.

"Rosa!" I heard people call as many rushed over to me.

* * *

I returned home and couldn't wait to relax. My parents cleared my week's agenda so that I could unwind. My film reshoot got scheduled for next week. I headed right away to the bathroom. Victini rode on my lap the way here and resumed his spot on my shoulder once we arrived. I filled a bucket with water and grabbed a washcloth.

"Victini, please reappear so that I can wash off your wounds," I requested. Victini appeared and floated down. I wet the cloth and added a bit of soap, giving Victini a good scrub down. I grabbed a towel and dried off Victini. His fur fluffed slightly. I went downstairs to find that my parents went over to a neighbor's house. I walked over to the medicine cabinet. I grabbed one of my dad's super potions and took it upstairs. Victini followed me into my room and I sprayed him on his scratches.

"There all better," I said. "Well almost. It's going to take a while to heal, but you can stay here until you feel better Victini."

"Vic-tini-tini," he replied, as he floated doing a flip in the air.

I laughed. "Hey Victini, you can stay in my room. I'm going to take a shower." Victini nodded and landed on top of my bed. I took quick shower and reentered my room. Victini was fast asleep and I sat on the edge of my bed. I stared at my icy blue walls, thinking about who could be chasing Victini. Victini woke up and floated over to me. He then floated over to my bookshelf. He pointed to my scrapbook. I pulled it off the shelf.

"You want to look at some photos?" I asked. Victini nodded and I opened up the book. On the first page was my baby picture. I flipped a few pages more, looking at my childhood pictures.

"This was the time my dad taught me how to ride a bike," I said pointing to a six year old me grinning with a light pink helmet tucked under my arm. "Oh and here is my mom and me baking cookies for Christmas." I flipped to the next page. There stood a picture of a boy with blue hair, next to me. A little girl with brown hair stood in front of me. "That's my best friend Hugh and his sister Eliza," I explained. I pointed to another picture. "That's Hugh again. Standing next to him on the left is Nate. The girl with the pink hair on my right is Yancy. On her right is Curtis. We were all good friends in Pokémon beginner school. It was a fun time. Curtis and Yancy became idols although they keep their identities a secret. Nate and Hugh are traveling around Unova. I became an actress." I sighed. _Now that I think about it when was the last time I talked to any of them?_ I flipped the page again. A picture of me as Riolu girl was the center with tickets and poster clippings around the edge. "This was my big break. I got a role as Riolu girl and the directors loved it. They asked me to stay and work for Pokéstar Studios. I did a sequel to this one too. The costume is really cute. I really liked the red mask. The princess costume for the _Mystery Doors of the Magical Land_ was super cute too, although that one was a little itchy."

I looked at Victini. He looked enchanted by the movie photos. I smiled and flipped a few more pages. Then a picture of a blue eyed girl, with a brown ponytail appeared. It was a picture of my cousin Hilda right before she left for her journey. Victini's eyes widened and another vision hit me.

There were three men surrounding my cousin. They had long white hair and wore ninja outfits. I heard them speak, but it was too faint to hear what they said to Hilda. Whatever it was she looked furious. She reached for her pokeball, but they quickly vanished into thin air. Then the vision ended.

I looked at Victini. "Are they the ones chasing you?" Victini shook his head. I got a feeling I only had a small piece of the puzzle. "Are they like the ones after you?" Victini nodded. "Hmm. I suppose I should get some more information on them. Maybe Hilda can help. I haven't called her in a while. I wonder if she'll pick up the Xtransceiver."

I grabbed my Xtransceiver and scrolled down to Hilda's name. "Well, here goes nothing." It rang a few times and a familiar face popped up. "Hilda!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Rosa, what's up?" she replied.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions," I said.

"I don't really have a good signal, but I'm actually on my way to Unova right now. Reshiram and I should be there this evening. Can we talk then?" she asked.

"You are visiting? I haven't seen you in two years! I'll see you then!" I said, smiling. She waved and then the Xtransceiver turned black.

"I guess we'll have some answers in a few hours." I mumbled. My stomach growled. I needed some food. "Victini do you want to go out? I don't know about you, but I could use a bite. There is a market area not too far. Want to come?"

Victini nodded and we headed out. I grabbed sunglasses and a hat to avoid recognition. Victini turned invisible and rode on my shoulder. The market came into view. I headed straight to the food area. Sweet aromas filled the air. I was debating what to eat, when the weight lifted off my shoulder. I spun around. I frantically scanned the area. I saw a floating white macaron near the bakery. It vanished. I rushed over to the bakery. I watched as the puzzled baker counted the macarons again.

"I could have sworn I had twenty five here," he muttered.

"Excuse me," I said. "Can I buy some macarons?"

The baker looked up. "Sure, they are twenty-four for 500 poke dollars." I handed him the money and put a few dollars extra for Victini's theft.

I rushed off before he noticed the extra cash. I got to an empty area. "Victini, you can't just steal food." Victini appeared, with a confused expression. "You have to pay for things provided by other people." I sighed. I opened the box of macarons and Victini eagerly grabbed a few. I picked up a green one and munched away. They were pretty good. After polishing off the box of macarons, Victini and I headed home. We had to cross the market place. Unfortunately, upon doing so I was recognized.

"Look! It's Rosa White!" someone shouted. A crowd of people surrounded me, asking for pictures and autographs. I smiled and started signing a few notepads. After about a half an hour, the crowd diminished and I was able to return home. When no one was in view Victini appeared and floated next to me.

"Sorry Victini. It's one of the drawbacks of stardom. I mean, I love my fans and all, but I do like to be able to walk around without a large crowd surrounding me," I said. Victini nodded in understanding.

When we got home, I hit the couch and turned on the television. They were doing a news report about an incident in Nimbasa City. I was listening to the report with Victini, when the doorbell rang. I hopped off the couch and opened the door. Hilda was standing outside.

"Hey Rosa! So what did you want to ask me?"

**Additional author's note: I was thinking of letting Rosa obtain Pokemon besides Victini. Any suggestions? They can be from Unova or another region. Mudkip was actually crossing my mind. Anyways, let me know!**


	4. Battle

**Note from the author: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with family and school stuff. My next update might take a while. I have tests the first week back in all my classes and then exam prep. Then I have exams and my birthday...Regardless I will do the best I can. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's a lot of dialogue and I tried to put a lot of effort into describing the battle scenes, so let me know how you like the chapter. There's always room for improvement and I want to make my future chapters as enjoyable as possible.  
**

**I want to thank everyone who is following or favoriting this story. It really makes my day to see people enjoying my story. I also want to thank my reviewers as well. Thanks for your Pokemon suggestions. I really like them and I plan to incorporate them in the story as it goes along. Anyways enough of my rambling enjoy the chapter! :)**

"Sounds like you are talking about the Shadow Triad," Hilda said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Shadow Triad?" I asked. Her face darkened, appearing as if she was reminded of some unpleasant memories.

"The Shadow Triad is a group of people, in a sense like ninjas. The three members swore an oath of loyalty to the evil Ghetsis after he saved them from something. They have the ability to flash to places in an instant and appear out of nowhere. They can even transport others along with themselves."

"That's kind of creepy. Okay, maybe a lot creepy."

"You think? They are very dangerous Rosa. You never want to meet them. Anyways you said in your dream you saw more than three and a few females right?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, I don't think you saw the Shadow Triad."

"Are there others like them?"

"There could be. I don't know for certain. There's a lot of ambiguity with the origin of the trio, but there is a possibility of others with similar abilities. Sorry I'm not more help to you."

"You helped a bunch. I know more now than I did about five minutes ago. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she laughed. "So how is the movie business going?"

"It's going well," I said.

"Just well? Your movies were even playing in the other regions. I saw Riolu Girl in Kanto and its sequel in Hoenn. Unfortunately I haven't had much time to see any of the others, but those two were great."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you saw a few," I replied. I hesitated before asking, "Are you still looking for him?" She looked down at the sofa we were sitting on.

"Yeah. I just need to find him. I can't explain it. I just feel as if everything wasn't settled that day," she said staring up at the ceiling.

"New topic?" I offered.

"Yes please. So Rosa, have thought about every becoming a trainer? You seemed liveliest on camera during the battle scenes. I think you would be a great trainer."

"I kind of considered it, but filming takes up a lot of my time. I don't really know. I mean it sounds awesome and I love battling even if it is part of a script. I watch the battle tournaments with dad all the time. Anyways do you really think I would be a good trainer?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks! That means a lot coming from you," I said with a little awe in my voice. Hilda rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

"It really does! You saved Unova a few years ago. You could have been champion if you would have just tried to face off with the Elite Four and Alder."

She laughed then shrugged. "I suppose, but Unova can't have a constantly wandering champion."

"That's true."

A light flickered in her eyes. "Rosa, do you want to battle?"

I was about to accept when I realized the only Pokémon I had with me was Victini and I wasn't so sure he was going to come out of hiding. I looked around the living room. I saw the center of a pillow pressed down. _Victini must be resting there. I wonder if he would come out to battle._

"Rosa, Earth to Rosa," Hilda said, waving a hand in my face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking that I can't really battle without Pokémon," I replied.

"I'll loan you some silly. I know you don't have any."

"Well then I accept your challenge," I said. Hilda smiled and she took out her pokeballs. She carefully picked out the purple master ball and put it back on her belt.

"Let's make this two on two. Go ahead and pick any two. Oh and where do you want to battle?"

"We can battle at the training gym. It's about two blocks from here," I replied as I studied the pokeballs she was holding. I finally decided on the top right and bottom left.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm right behind you. Just let me grab something."

"Okay," she said as she walked out the door. I walked over the pillow.

"Victini?" I asked. He turned visible and stared up at me. "Do you want to come watch us battle?" Victini nodded and floated around my head. "Okay, just stay close," I said, while grabbing my visor off the hat rack.

We walked out the door and Hilda was standing along the fence. I pointed towards the training gym and we headed off. Once we got there we went onto one of the practice battle fields.

"Ready?" Hilda asked. I nodded. "Okay then. Go ahead."

"Go Pokeball!" I called, throwing the ball into the battlefield. A Gigalith appeared. "Woah, cool." Hilda smiled and tossed me her pokedex.

"That will tell you what moves he knows. Go Altaria," she called out. A blue Pokémon with white cloudy wings emerged. "Rosa, you can have the first move."

"Thanks. Okay Gigalith, use power gem," I commanded. A sparkling ray of light shot out from Gigalith's forehead.

"Dodge," Hilda said simply. Altaria moved swiftly out of the way. "Dragon pulse." A purple ball was forming in Altaria's mouth.

"Dodge, then use superpower," I called. Gigalith moved and then slammed into Altaria, beating at it repeatedly.

"Nice shot. Altaria use draco meteor," Hilda said. Altaria's mouth glowed. A ball of energy shot up at the roof of the gym and meteors began shooting everywhere. One crashed into Gigalith. "Altaria, solarbeam." Altaria began storing energy.

"Gigalith, you have to get out of the way," I screamed. Gigalith rose, but it was too late. A beam of light came blasting into Gigalith and dust rose into the air. I coughed a little as the dust settled. As the dust cleared I saw Gigalith was still standing.

"That's Gigalith special ability, sturdy," Hilda clarified. "But even sturdy can't save it now. Altaria use dragon pulse and finish Gigalith off."

"Not if I can help it. Move out of the way Gigalith and use stone edge."

Gigalith looked beat but he quickly moved as if he was surged with energy. Stones flew from the ground below Altaria, charging straight towards her, while she was blasting her dragon pulse at the spot Gigalith shifted from. Altaria fainted. Hilda's eyes widened and then she blinked.

"Wow Gigalith, that was amazing. That's a lot of power I've never seen you pull off before. I'm impressed," Hilda said. Gigalith cried out in response. Hilda nodded. "Okay Rosa, let's see how you handle my next Pokémon. Go Beartic!"

The tall white and icy blue Pokémon emerged. Hilda signaled for me to make the first move.

"Gigalith use Earthpower," I called out. Gigalith stomped on the ground and started to erupt.

"Beartic make your way over to Gigalith and use superpower," Hilda commanded. Beartic dodged around the erupting ground and smashed into Gigalith. Gigalith fainted.

"Nice job Beartic," Hilda said. Beartic roared.

"Return Gigalith," I said holding out its pokeball. I reached for the second pokeball. "Go pokeball!"

A large orange Pokémon emerged. My eyes widened. "A Charizard!" I exclaimed.

Hilda smiled, "I got him in Kanto. He packs a pretty powerful punch."

Charizard roared and fire blasted out of its mouth towards the ceiling. I let Hilda go first this time.

"Beartic blizzard," she called. Snow started crashing against Charizard. I looked at the moves list on the pokedex.

"Charizard use heat wave to melt the blizzard around you," I said, hoping that Charizard wouldn't freeze. The heat wave melted the snow around Charizard. "Okay now use earthquake." The ground began to tremble. Beartic lost balance and fell over.

Hilda smirked. "Beartic push yourself up and use brine." Beartic pushed up and stood. Water came gushing forward at an incredible speed, crashing right into Charizard before I could tell him to dodge. Charizard remained standing, but he appeared to have taken heavy damage. My mind was racing. I tried to think about all the battle tournaments I've watched. _I have to act fast. Come on Rosa think._

"Charizard fly up and speed towards Beartic. Then use brick break," I shouted. Charizard flapped his wings and flew towards Beartic.

"Wait for Charizard to get close then counter with shadow claw," Hilda commanded. Charizard approached Beartic and their arms collided. They struggled against each other. "Okay now Beartic blizzard again and then shadow claw once more." Beartic took the weakened brick break and then started another snow storm. Then wind pushed Charizard down and Beartic's blazing black claw hammered into Charizard's back.

"Charizard fly up," I called. Charizard flew up clumsily. Suddenly its expression changed from tired to full of life, much like how Gigalith suddenly gained power. I took full advantage of the situation. "Charizard flamethrower now!" Charizard dove forward and blasted Beartic with flames, landing a direct hit. Beartic stumbled to the ground, unable to battle. I couldn't believe it. I actually beat Hilda in a battle. Then again they were her Pokémon, so I suppose it wasn't that awesome. Hilda frowned recalling Beartic. She glanced around as if she was looking for something.

"You can come on out now," she yelled, "I know you're here." I froze. _What does she mean?_ She sighed and took out a macroon. She waved it around. "If you come out, you can have this treat." _Wait a second, does she know about Victini?_

Victini turned visible and swooped down to retrieve the treat. Hilda raised a brow and observed him.

"I've never seen a Victini before. Interesting. So you're the one giving Rosa's team a power boost?" Hilda said.

Victini scratched his head with one arm while polishing off the macroon with the other. Hilda laughed. I stared back from Hilda to Victini and I realized my mouth was open in shock.

"How did you know about Victini?" I asked.

"Well to be honest I didn't actually know it was a Victini, but the powerups in our battle were too unusual and a few other signs. For example when you stared off in space I noticed the pillow looked like something was sitting on it. You also left the door open on your way out a bit longer than a normal person would have."

I just stared at her. Her perception was unbelievable.

"So is the little guy yours?" she questioned.

"No, he's wild. I'm helping him out," I replied. She nodded in understanding.

"Will you battle me with him?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"A battle."

I turned towards Victini. He nodded. "Victini's in."

"Great. Go Riptide," Hilda called. _Riptide, wait isn't that Hilda's first Pokémon. _A Samurott appeared. _Wow, I haven't see Riptide in a long time. He looks much stronger. We better be careful_.

"Alright Victini let's turn up the heat."

Victini nodded and headed onto the battle field. Hilda motioned for me to start. Then it occurred to me I didn't know what moves Victini was capable of other than searing shot and possibly V-create, but fire power wasn't going to do us much good.

"Okay Victini, use whatever move you have that isn't a fire one," I shouted. Hilda giggled, but her eyes grew larger when Victini started to form a huge yellow electric ball above his head.

"Fusion Bolt," she stammered. "Riptide, we're in trouble. Hurry and use your armor to defend as best as you can."

Samurott lifted its shell from its leg and attempted to block the approaching fusion bolt. The ball hit and Samurott went sliding back a few feet. He looked damaged but we were still in for a rough match.

"Retaliate," Hilda yelled. Samurott launched into the air and struck Victini with his horn. Victini went tumbling to the ground.

"Victini!" I screamed. He pushed himself up and floated upwards. He glanced at me and I could see the fire in his eyes. I gave him a nod and quickly gave the next command. "Fly around Samurott." Victini floated around Samurott swiftly, leaving no pattern and making for a very difficult target._ A soon as Victini stops, Hilda will have a chance to attack, but we need to attack. _"Victini, fusion bolt once more and give it all you got." Victini quickly responded and his arm rose creating another electric sphere.

"Use your armor again and try to launch an ice beam," Hilda called out. Samurott raised his armor and blasted an ice beam that knocked Victini to the ground after the bolt headed towards Samurott. Samurott's armor piece went flying from tension and Samurott got hit hard. He fell. Hilda yelled encouragement towards Samurott as he struggled to rise. Unfortunately Victini was still struggling to get up as well. Suddenly Samurott's eyes grew blue. My eyes widened.

Hilda smiled, "Seems you unleashed Samurott's ability torrent. Let's end this battle with hydro pump."

Victini started to float, but it was too late. The water sped towards him and hit his body head on. Victini fell and his eyes turned swirly. The battle was over and Hilda won.

"You and Victini battled well. I wasn't expecting to be pushed that hard. We should get to the Pokemon Center right away," she said.

"Thanks," I replied, scooping up Victini. "I can show you to the Pokemon Center, but I don't think Victini wants to be seen."

She dug into her bag. "Then give him this," she said handing me a small spikey ball. "It's a max revive. It ought to do the trick."

I slipped it into Victini's mouth. His eyes opened immediately and he began floating around. I laughed.

"Thanks Hilda for everything. Today was a blast. Victini, you were amazing," I said.

Victini smiled and Hilda said, "No problem. I had fun too." She then looked from Victini to me. Her eyes seemed to be deep in thought. She then blinked and asked about the Pokemon Center. We headed off and Victini became invisible. Hilda got her Pokémon healed by Nurse Joy. I walked out and turned around, but Hilda was not behind me. I decided to wait another minute before going back in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Hilda said as she stepped through the doorway. "I just wanted to use the PC. Oh and Rosa, this is for you." She handed me a small box wrapped in rosy pink wrapper with a vibrant red bow. "Tell your mom and dad I said hi. I have to get to my mom's place for dinner. Bianca and Cheren are coming over. I haven't seen them in so long. I had fun today. I'll see you around."

I waved her bye as she rode off on Charizard. I walked back home and sat on my bed. I tore off the wrapping. There was a white box. On the outside there was a note.

_Thought this might come in handy. _

_You never know what adventures lay ahead. _

_Maybe a journey or just a few battles for fun._

_-Your cousin, Hilda_

I opened the box. Inside was a pokeball.


	5. Mini-journey

**Note from the author: Hiya everyone! I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me this long to write the next chapter. I have been quite busy. I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I do have Spring Break coming in March. I think I can get a chapter done then. Anyway this chapter is not that eventful, but it sets up future events. The next few chapters should have a little more action. For Rosa's first Pokemon I chose my original idea, but I will be using the other Pokemon. **

**Thanks again to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. :) **

I picked up the pokeball gently in my hand. _I wonder what is inside. _

"Rosa, we are home. I need you to come down," my mother yelled. I was startled and fumbled the pokeball in my hands. Fortunately I was able to catch it before it hit the floor. I headed down the stairs and into the living room, where my parents were sitting.

"What is that?" my dad asked, pointing to the pokeball.

"A pokeball. Hilda gave it to me. I am not sure what Pokémon is inside though," I replied, holding the ball for them to see. My father's face fell for a brief moment, but it was soon replaced with a smile.

"Well go ahead then. Release it," my mother said.

"Wait, hold on a moment," my father said. He walked off into a different room. After a few moments, he came back holding something behind his back. "Surprise!" he shouted holding out a clear case with a brown Pokémon egg inside. My eyes shot open.

"Is that for me?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, I got it while in Kanto. I was waiting for it to hatch to give it to you as your first Pokémon, but it seems Hilda beat me to the punch. I think it would be nice to learn to raise a Pokémon from an egg anyway," he replied. I eagerly grabbed it in one arm and gave my dad a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed. I inspected the egg closely. It was mostly a medium brown with a cream area in the middle. "What is it going to be?"

"You'll have to wait to see," my father chuckled. "Well go ahead and open the pokeball now."

"Okay! Go pokeball," I commanded giving it a light toss. A red beam shot out forming into a small shape. A blue Pokémon with orange cheeks appeared. "It's a Mudkip!"

"Mud mudkip," it said. I ran up to him and picked him up.

"You are so cute. My name is Rosa. I am going to be your new trainer. Welcome to the family Mudkip," I said. Mudkip looked up at me and smiled. I gave him a small hug.

"Wow a Hoenn starter. Hilda must have put it a lot of effort to find that one," my dad commented.

"Just like Hilda to get Rosa a region starter. Too bad she left before we got a chance to see her. I wanted to know about her travels," my mother added.

"You should call her up on the Xtransceiver and thank her," my dad said.

"Will do daddy. Thanks again for the egg. I'm going to head to my room now to call Hilda," I replied.

"Oh wait sweetheart. I got a letter for you. I think it is from your friends," my mom said, sorting through her purse. "Here it is. You can open it up in your room." I nodded and headed upstairs with the letter, Mudkip, and the egg case. Victini rode on my head to my room.

I plopped on my bed and tapped my Xtransceiver. I pressed to call Hilda. Static appeared and an error message flashed.

"I'll just try again later," I mumbled. I looked at Mudkip. "Well Mudkip this is your new home. I hope you like it." Victini appeared and startled Mudkip. A blast of water shot just above my head, squirting Victini.

"Victini," he squealed, tackling Mudkip.

"Mud," Mudkip said, blasting another water gun.

"Guys, stop it," I ordered. The two pokemon froze. "Good. Now let's introduce ourselves. Victini, this is Mudkip. Mudkip, this is Victini." The pokemon nodded. "Mudkip was startled to see you Victini. I'm sure he wasn't just trying to hurt you. Right?" The water pokemon nodded and said something to Victini. Victini flew over to Mudkip and they started smiling. The twosome started a conversation and I picked up the letter on my bed. I gently opened the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Rosa, _

_What's up? Hugh and I are going to be in Nimbasa City facing off in a double battle against Elesa and Skyla. It's some sort of marketing campaign for Elesa and she asked us to help out. We mentioned we were good friends with you and she asked us to make sure you could come. She said something about you two meeting a while back and wanting to see you again. Anyways you should come to Nimbasa to check out the battle. We are going to take the battle to a whole new level. _

_-Nate_

I peered down to the bottom of the letter to see there was another part from Hugh.

_Hey Rosa,_

_Like Nate said, we are battling in a few days. The idiot forgot to mention the details about the match so I wrote them at the bottom of the letter. You should come. Nate and I have seriously improved since you saw us last time in Virbank City. Oh and we watched that movie that came out a few days ago. It was pretty good. I heard my sister saw you at your premiere. We would have normally talked to you via Xtransceiver, but mine is dead and Nate ran his over with his bike. See you in Nimbasa. _

_-Hugh_

_P.S._

_I am not an idiot and the bike thing was an accident. I didn't even know it fell until I heard it break. Anyways we can't wait to see you, especially Hugh. _

_-Nate_

I giggled. It looked like Nate added the last part right before they mailed the letter to me. I peered to the bottom of the letter and saw the location in Nimbasa. I had to meet them in the front of the Ferriswheel in three days. I thought about the offer for a few minutes. I have not seen my friends a while and it would be fun to go to the Nimbasa Amusement Park. I decided to go and ask my parents.

"Victini and Mudkip, I'll be right back," I said. They nodded and started to play around. I went back to the living room to find my mother talking on her cell phone.

"Five days?" she asked. "Well, she is not busy that day, so I do not see why not." She started walking to grab a small notepad and pen. "Two o' clock works just fine. Which building? The Poke Ad Agency on Mode Street. Okay, we will see you then. Thanks for the offer." She hung up and looked at me. "The Poke Ad Agency wanted you to an advertisement for Casteliacones. You have an appointment in five days in Castelia City."

"An ad for my favorite ice cream! That's so amazing!" I rejoiced. My mom nodded and handed me the slip of paper with all the details. I quickly scanned it and proceeded to stuff it into my pocket. "Momma, can I go to Nimbasa City?"

"Nimbasa? Why do you want to go there?" my mom asked.

"Hugh and Nate asked me to go and watch their battle with Elesa and Skyla. I know my schedule got pushed back so I was hoping I could go," I said pleadingly.

"Get your father in here and we can discuss it further," she responded. I nodded.

"Daddy," I called. My father walked into the room, holding a glass of water.

"You need something Rosa?" he asked.

"She wants to go to Nimbasa City. Her friends are having a battle," my mom said.

"It's in three days," I added. I continued to fill them in on a few more details.

"Hm. I think it would be an excellent opportunity for you. Many kids your age are travelling around. I think it would give you some good experience, especially with your new pokemon. I have a business meeting in Driftveil tomorrow. We can fly over together with Swanna and Braviary. From there you would be on your own to cross the Driftveil Bridge and head on Route five. Just stay on the path and it will lead to Nimbasa City."

"I am going by myself?" I questioned to clarify.

"Yes, but you have Mudkip now so you are not alone. Don't worry Rosa plenty of young trainers set out alone with only Pokémon to accompany them," my dad elaborated.

"Wow, it is going to be like a mini- journey!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Who knows? Maybe you will like traveling and be inspired to have a journey. Stardom is great Rosa, but a journey can be fun too. You should get to experience many adventures and challenges." My mother said. I nodded.

"Okay, make sure to pack for tomorrow. I suggest a bag you can carry a decent amount of stuff in, but isn't a hassle for travel purposes," my father said.

"Got it! This is going to be awesome," I said, dashing back to my room. Mudkip was prancing around and Victini was twirling. "Hey guys, guess what!" They cocked their heads, staring at me. "We are going on a mini-journey. My friends in Nimbasa invited me. They are going to be shocked when they find out I got my first Pokémon. I should probably get them something since I haven't seen them in a while. Hugh will probably need new batteries for his Xtransceiver. I can't really get Nate a new Xtransceiver now, but I do have an Emboar pin that he can attach to his bag. I am pretty sure he will like it since Tepig was his starter after all. I better get packing." I went to my closet and found a tote purse bag about the size of a messenger to fit my stuff in. I packed extra clothes, a mini first aid kit, and my basic supplies. I put the bag aside.

Victini chased Mudkip into my bathroom and I followed. Mudkip saw the tub and jumped in. His eyes pleaded for me to fill it up with water, so I turned the faucet on. I let the water run until the tub was half full and kept it at a lukewarm temperature. Mudkip splashed around happily and swam around in a small circle. Victini sat on my head, watching Mudkip play around. I smiled. _They are so cute_.

After a while I drained the tub and dried Mudkip off. I was called down for dinner. I took out a bowl for Mudkip. _What about Victini? He needs food too, but my parents do not know he is here. It would be awkward to take two bowls. I do not want to force Victini to show himself. He has already been thorough a lot. What to do? _I continued to ponder, but it seemed Victini had his own method. I saw a few apples floating back up to my room. I rolled my eyes and shifted to find my dad's water Pokémon food. I opened the bag and poured it into the bowl. I set it down and went over to the table. My parents were talking about the Nacrene Museum. I started to dig into my spaghetti. I was half way done when I saw a piece of Mudkip's food float and disappear. Mudkip's eyes were shot open. The half chewed food was spit out onto the floor. I giggled. I grabbed a napkin to pick it up.

"Victini, Mudkip is eating food made for water pokemon," I whispered. I heard a small sigh of disappointment. "If you want something else I can get you more food." A small cry came out and I took as a yes. I went back to the food pantry on the Pokémon side. I was about to grab a fire biscuit, when I was interrupted.

"Rosa, do you need something?" my mom asked, eying me. "No dessert until you finish your dinner."

"I know mom, I was just grabbing something," I replied. She nodded and went back to her conversation. I snuck Victini the biscuit and he chomped it down.

After dinner I made the final preparations for my journey. When I was finally satisfied I got ready for bed. I slipped on my Mareep pajamas. I grabbed the egg out of its case and polished it with a soft cloth.

"Hatch soon," I whispered. I placed the egg back into the case and set it on my dresser. I nestled under the covers of my bed. Victini and Mudkip made themselves at home on the unoccupied side of my bed. _This week is going to be great_, I thought as I drifted off into dreamland.

**Another note: I am having a poll for Mudkip's nickname, so please check it out. I also am taking OCs for minor roles as trainers for Rosa to battle along in the story. Some Rosa will beat and some she will lose to and it will be chosen at random. For the OC I will need:  
**

**1. Name**

**2. Gender**

**3. Basic physical features (brown hair, green eyes, etc.)**

**4. Pokemon (1-3) with move sets**

**5. Personality (doesn't have to be too descriptive, since he/she will be a minor character)**

**And if you want give me a few names for some of Rosa's fans, I'll be happy to use them. :)**


	6. Nimbasa

**Note from the author: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay in updates. School was a time consuming pain... However, yesterday marks the start of my summer vacation! I will be going on vacation later this month, so my next update might also be delayed. I will be coming up with an update schedule starting in July :). Thanks for the patience. **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story! Enjoy this chapter! **

"Rosa, ready to go?" my father asked.

"Yup!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my bag and returned Mudkip into his pokeball. I took the egg off my dresser and headed downstairs.

"Rosa, take these sweetie," my mother said, rushing up to me. "They are some supplies. The red one is a mini first aid kit. The blue one is for Mudkip. The green one has snacks. Have fun and your father and I will be seeing you in the big city."

"Thank you!" I said, giving her a hug. "I'll see you in a few days." I felt Victini brush my shoulder and land on my head. I looked up and smiled. My mom waved bye, as my father rode on Bravairy and I rode on Swanna. "Wow, I haven't ridden you in a while Swanna. I almost forgot how fun this is."

"Swa-Swa," Swanna replied. I smiled, stroking her neck.

It took about two hours, but we finally landed safely in Driftveil City. Dad pointed me towards the bridge and I headed off. I released Mudkip and he walked beside me. Victini turned visible on the bridge and floated in the air. My bag swung as I walked and I hugged the egg case to my chest.

"Mud-mudkip," Mudkip said, happily prancing along.

"I hope we have fun today too. You both are going to love my friends. Elesa is so charismatic. She will definitely be fun to be around. Although I never actually met Skyla before. Oh well, any friend of friends will surely be pleasant," I rambled. We approached a man on the bridge, resulting on Victini hiding again. _I guess Victini is really cautious._

"Hello young lady. Can I interest you in a Fresh Water?" he asked. I gave him a quick scan and realized he was a vendor.

"Sure, hold on," I answered. I shuffled through my bag to get my skitty wallet. I took out the appropriate amount and handed it to the man.

"Thank you and have a pleasant trip," the man said, handing me the bottle. I nodded and headed further along the bridge. After about an hour I spotted a gateway.

"That must be the way to Route 5!" I exclaimed. Mudkip nodded and we sprinted towards the gateway. I halted just before reaching the entrance. "You know guys, we never did look at the sea." We jogged over to the railing. I just stared. The sun shined brightly in the center of the sky, making the sea sparkle with the sun rays' reflections. I let the breeze flap my hair. I took it in. _I could get used to this._

After staring a little longer, the gang and I ventured through the gate for Route 5. There was tall grass all over the place. I tried to avoid it and strolled along the path.

"Hey you!" a voiced shouted. I turned to my right and a short boy with longish brown hair and matching brown eyes came out. "Is that mudkip yours?" I nodded. "Well then I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

I looked down at Mudkip. "You in?" I asked. He jumped in front of me, eager to fight. I faced the boy. "We accept, but do you mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Finn," he said, pointing to himself with his thumb. "And you are?"

"Rosa," I smiled. His eyes widened.

"Wait. The Rosa. Rosa White?" he asked, astonished.

"Yup," I grinned. "Ready to battle?" He nodded and grabbed a pokeball of his belt.

"Go Fearow," he commanded as a light shone from his pokeball, forming a large bird. "You can have the first shot."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. A thought occurred to me. "Hey Victini, leave this battle to Mudkip, okay? I really appreciate your help, but he does need to get strong. Alright?" I whispered. I heard a small sigh and took it as a yes. "Mudkip, let's start off with water gun."

"Dodge and use aerial ace," Finn responded. Fearow quickly darted out of the way and struck Mudkip.

_Whoa, he's fast. I better think of something quick_. "Mudkip, water gun again."

"Fearow, repeat again."

"Not so fast. Jump on its back," I shouted.

"Fly up and drop it." _Oh no. I have to act quick_. Then it hit me. I had no idea what moves Mudkip knew. Knowing Hilda, Mudkip was probably taught more moves than water gun and tackle.

While I was in thought, Fearow was soaring high and about to drop Mudkip. An idea hit me. It was not foolproof, but it would have to do. Fearow flipped and Mudkip came crashing down from the sky.

"Mudkip, use water gun at the ground ," I commanded. Mudkip shot water, providing the necessary force to slow Mudkip down. "Awesome!" I shouted, as Mudkip reached the ground.

"I'm just getting started," Finn yelled. "Use Thief!" Again Mudkip got hit.

"Hey Mudkip, use any move!"

"What kind of order is that?" Finn questioned. I shrugged. Suddenly a glowing Mudkip started rolling towards Fearow. Fearow cringed upon impact. The glowing ball kept rolling around and hit the bird five times. "No way. It knows Ice Ball!" I smiled. _I really better thank Hilda now_.

"Okay Mudkip finish Fearow off with tackle."

"No, dodge," Finn retaliated, but he was too late. Mudkip smashed into Fearow and knocked him out.

"Yay! We won Mudkip!" I squealed.

"Not so fast. I still have my Staravia," Finn stated.

"That's enough," a voice called out.

"Huh?" Finn said, spinning around. "Who's there?" Another guy stepped out from the tall grass. His green eyes scanned the both of us and he ran his hand through his blond hair.

"The name is Owen. I think you trying to pull a two on one is a cheap move ," he stated bluntly.

"You got a problem?" Finn asked, clearly irritated.

"Yeah I do. What gives you the right to keep battling? That mudkip is obviously tired out. You battle to make a cheap win, don't you?" he questioned.

"Why I ought to teach you to keep things to yourself. Fine, I challenge you to a battle," Finn retorted.

"No," Owen replied flatly.

"Wait. Why not?" Finn asked, almost whining.

"I hate pokemon battles. I think they are abusive towards our companions," Owen replied simply.

"I think you are just a pussy," Finn teased.

"Whatever," Owen said, brushing off the tease.

"You know what. You're starting to sound like a Team Plasma guy," Finn spat. Owen rolled his eyes.

"You want to battle? I'll make sure you regret it. Go Exploud!" Owen said. I backed up a little. The blonde eyed me and shuffled through his bag. "Here," he said, tossing me an oran berry. "I think your pokemon could use a berry."

"Thank you!" I replied, handing the berry to Mudkip. He ate it happily and the three of us watched the battle unfold in front of us.

"Staravia, use hidden power!" Finn shouted.

"Exploud, use Supersonic!" Owen responded.

* * *

"Rosa!" Nate and Hugh called simultaneously, running towards me.

"Hiya guys!" I exclaimed, waving. The duo rushed up towards me and started panting.

"Wow, we haven't seen you in such a long time," Nate said.

"Yeah. It has been a while," Hugh added. I nodded.

"Yup. You guys are always off on your journey and when you're in town, I'm off filming. Oh, before I forget, I have presents for you," I smiled.

"Awesome!" Nate rejoiced.

"Cool. What did you get us?" Hugh asked.

"Here," I said, handing over the batteries and patch.

"This is neat! I will have my mom sew this on when I see her," Nate responded.

"Thanks," Hugh said, immediately inserting them into the xtransciever.

"So guess what," I said. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"What?" Hugh questioned.

"I got my first Pokemon!" I chirped.

"Woah. What is it? Is it the egg, because I don't think it counts quite yet?" Nate asked. I shook my head.

"I choose you!" I shouted, tossing up my pokeball. Mudkip formed in front of us and their faces were shocked. I felt Victini land on my shoulder and smiled.

"It's from Hoenn. That's so cool!" Nate awed. Hugh nodded in approval. "So how was the trip getting here?"

"It was fun. I met a few other trainers. Two of them got into a fight and battled it out. Owen beat out Finn. It was cool to see more battling styles," I smiled.

"Well that's good to hear," Hugh said. "Let's head out to get a bite to eat."

"Sounds good to me," I chirped. I returned Mudkip to his pokeball. I would have linked arms with the duo, but I needed to hold my egg. Plus it would be harder for Victini to ride my shoulder. Hugh, Nate and I walked along streets and came across a cute café. "Let's eat here." Nate and Hugh exchanged glances and then nodded. We sat down in a corner table and I scanned the menu. Everything looked so good.

"May I take your order?" a girl asked.

"Sure. I'll take the sandwich special and glass of water," Nate piped.

"Same," Hugh said.

"Hm. I think I'll take a grilled cheese sandwich, a cup of tea, and a Reshiram cookie please," I replied.

"Got it. Your orders will be out shortly," the girl said. "My name is Alice if you need anything." She skipped off and we started to discuss the double battle.

"So Elesa is definitely using an electric. My money's on Tynamo," Hugh stated.

"And Skyla is probably going to go with Swanna, since she's her ace," Nate added.

"Then Emboar and Samurott would probably be disadvantaged. Tynamo is fast, so we need resistance. I think I'm going to use Flygon," Hugh said.

"Good choice. I think I'll use Archeops. The girls will still have an edge but at least he has a rock move we can hit Swanna with," Nate replied.

"Wait. Wouldn't Eelektross be a better choice?" I asked. "You both have one don't you?"

"You're right, but unfortunately I let Professor Juniper borrow him for her research, so I won't be able to get him back for the match," Nate sighed.

"Same here. As luck would have it mine was a guy and Nate's was a girl. Professor Juniper really wanted to observe both," Hugh added.

"That's a bummer," I said.

"Here's your orders," Alice said from behind me. She gave us our plates and then fidgeted with her apron. "Uh. Rosa, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," I replied, spinning to face her. She smiled and pulled out a pen and paper pad. I grabbed them and wrote a brief message. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she replied.

"No problem," I said.

"Man, sometimes I forget you're a movie star. Must be nice to be famous," Nate commented, as Alice walked away.

"It's fun, though I'm really busy a lot," I replied. I took a bite out of my sandwich. Nate and Hugh were debating a battle strategy. I looked down and saw my cookie was gone. _Victini!_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the spectacular Nimbasa City Gym. Today we have a very special showcase for all you Elesa fans," the announcer boomed into the mic. "On the right we have the electrifying Elesa and the spirited Skyla." A large cheer came from the crowds. "On the left we have the dynamic duo, Nate and Hugh from Aspertia City." Another cheer rose from the crowd, but it was noticeably quieter.

"Hugh and Nate, you can do it!" I shouted. They glanced at me. Nate gave me a thumbs up and Hugh just nodded.

"Go Darter," Hugh called.

"Come on out Archie," Nate yelled. Flygon and Archeops simultaneously emerged.

"What spectacular choices. Let's get this show on the road. Go Tynamo!" Elesa said with confidence.

"Spread your wings, Swanna!" Skyla yelled. Hugh and Nate's predictions were on the mark.

"Ladies first," Nate yelled. Elesa and Skyla glanced at each other and nodded.

"Swanna, use Featherdance on Flygon!" Skyla called.

"Tynamo, dazzle them with a spark on Archeops," Elesa commanded.

"Dodge, and use stone edge on Swanna," Hugh responded. Flygon was successfully able to evade the feathers, but Tynamo's attack clipped at Archeop's wing. Stones formed and flew at Swanna.

"Air slash," Skyla ordered.

"Archie, use head smash on Swanna!" Nate yelled. Swanna's wings created air currents that combatted Flygon's stone edge. While occupied, Swanna was hit in the side with Archeops's attack. However, the boys' blow came with a sacrifice.

"Tynamo, shockwave," Elesa shouted. A yellow wave launched at Archeops. Upon impact, Archeops cringed. "Tynamo use tackle on Flygon." Tynamo darted towards Flygon. Hugh called out a Dragon Claw. Tynamo and the purple claw met, but Elesa was clearly keeping Hugh busy. Swanna was using Roost, while Archeops was still struggling to fight his paralysis. Things were not looking good for my friends.

"Darter, fly to the left of Tynamo and fire another stone edge," Hugh called out. Flygon obeyed without question. Soon stones were once again airborne. Tynamo was quick to maneuver through the stones with little effort. However, by shifting Flygon's position Swanna became victim to the flying stones.

"Come on Archie, you can fight it. I know you can do it!" Nate yelled. Archeops finally stopped cringing and flew up. "Awesome! Now use rock slide on Swanna."

"Oh no you don't. Swanna, get out of the way and use bubblebeam on Archeops," Skyla said.

"Tynamo use charge beam on Archeops," Elesa commanded.

"Darter, don't let that charge beam hit Archeops," Hugh ordered.

Flygon flew straight into the impending charge beam. Archeops was able to dodge part of the bubblebeam, but he still took quite a bit of damage. Swanna shot another bubblebeam, but this time Archeops collided with it using Head Smash. Both Swanna and Archeops appeared as if they would faint at any given moment.

"Darter, use fire blast at Tynamo!" Hugh shouted.

"Swanna, intercept it with bubblebeam," Skyla said.

"Tynamo attack Archeops with a tackle," Elesa said. The blast of fire was extinguished with Swanna's rapid bubblebeam, while Tynamo shot towards Archeops with great speed. Fortunately, Nate was prepared. Archeops used Crunch and bit down on Tynamo, foiling the tackle. Elesa was quick to come up with a plan of action. Tynamo produced another spark as, Archeops continued his crunch. Archeops came tumbling down as a result from the attack, but refused to let Tynamo escape from his mouth. Both pokemon crashed into the ground and fainted. Flygon continued to shoot fire at Swanna and with constant bubblebeam counters, the stadium soon became full of steam. It was difficult to see, but I could sort of make out the shadows of the pokemon. Swanna took the opportunity to use Roost again. Flygon was blindly throwing stone edges at the ground. Soon the steam cleared and Swanna looked as good as new. Flygon darted close and used Dragon Claw, while Swanna used Featherdance. Hugh tried to launch another Dragon Claw, but Swanna was able to quickly use Air Slash to hinder Flygon's movement. The second delay was all that Skyla needed. Another bubblebeam was launched, sending Flygon to the ground. Flygon used Stone edge again, but Swanna was first to attack with yet another bubblebeam. The flying rocks hit Swanna and sent her to the ground, but it was too late. Flygon fainted. Hugh and Nate lost.

* * *

"Man I still can't believe it went down like that," Hugh complained.

"It wasn't that bad. Anyway, you lasted longer than Nate. You almost won. You just have to work a little harder next time," I replied, trying to cheer him up. I took a pinch off my pink cotton candy and plopped into my mouth. "Want some cotton candy? It's really good."

"No thanks," he muttered. I sighed. _I guess he's too bummed. How can I cheer him up?_ I glanced around the Nimbasa amusement park. Hugh and I were hanging out, while Nate went to the battle subway. Victini and Mudkip were eating by the fountain. I spotted a potential solution.

"Hugh! Let's go on the roller coaster," I said excitedly.

"I'm not in mood," he grumbled.

"Please?" I begged. He glanced at me.

"Fine," he said. "You need to finish that cotton candy first." I nodded and started pinching more into my mouth. I loved the way it melted on my tongue.

"Mm." I mumbled. "You should really have some. We can go on the coaster sooner if you help me finish it." He rolled his eyes and I giggled as he polished off the rest. We headed to the coaster and I left my belongings and the egg in a locker. "You think my egg will be okay?"

"It should be. We're only going to be gone for a few minutes," Hugh replied. The coaster was exhilarating. The loops were so much fun and the speed was crazy fast.

"Wasn't that fun?" I asked.

"Yeah it was," Hugh replied. We walked back to get our stuff. "Before I forget, these are for you." He handed me five pokeballs. I gave him a questioning look. "They're pokeballs. Since you got us gifts and I haven't seen you in a while, I thought I ought to get something for you. I figured you would want to catch more pokemon since you got your first."

"Thank you!" I squealed, giving him a hug. I then spotted the Ferris wheel.

"I want to ride that," I announced pointing.

"You need someone to ride it with you," Hugh replied. "I guess I could go with y-"

"Rosa!" a girl's voice interrupted. I spun on my heel to see Hugh's sister running towards us.

"Eliza?" Hugh asked, voice full of shock.

"I'm here too," Hugh's mom said, coming up behind us. "We came to see your battle. It's a shame you didn't win, but you fought hard and that is what is important."

"Thanks," Hugh replied. Eliza gave Hugh a hug and then dragged me away to the Ferris wheel.

"I want to ride it with you, Rosa!" she exclaimed, running towards the ride attendant. We got on and the car slowly moved upwards. The view was amazing. "So what are you going to nickname Mudkip?"

"Huh?" I replied, snapping out of my daze.

"The nickname. You are giving him one right?" she repeated.

"Hm, I'll have to think of one. Thanks for the idea," I said, smiling. She smiled too and we watched as the park seemed to get smaller. I felt really happy. It was nice to enjoy myself and be free from work schedules. _Maybe, just maybe I should take a small break from acting_.

* * *

"Sir," the blonde man said.

"What?" a man questioned, his chair facing away from the pair in his room.

"We seem to have a problem. It seems as if Victini has been hiding with a girl," the blonde man reported.

"Well, why is that a problem?" the man behind the desk asked.

"It's just that the girl happens to be Hilda White's cousin. It could be a problem. The girl also happens to be quite famous, so a public action would be difficult to get away with." The man replied. "Even with the Shadows."

"Here are the photographs that our surveillance team has taken," the blonde's partner added. She passed up the folder. The boss turned around and viewed each carefully. One was a brunette girl in a market place with Victini floating around eating macroons. The next was the same girl and Victini on a bridge with a Mudkip in tow. He flipped through the other photos, while the women continued speaking. "Her name is Rosa White. She is a teenage movie star. She is currently involved in a movie deal with Pokestar's studio. Due to an accident on set, she is now on a week break. We have information that she is to be in Castelia City for a Castelia Cone ad. We have an agent in the building and plan to find out more."

"I don't like waiting, but it would be better to take the proper precautions then to be foiled so soon. Very well then. Proceed with your plan and report to me with any additional news. Do not lose track of this girl or Victini," the boss replied. "You are dismissed."

**Additional note: Thanks for reading. Sorry there wasn't much Victini this chapter. He has more coming his way soon! Oh and I took down the poll for Mudkip's nickname. If anyone has a suggestion, just drop in a review. :) Have a great rest of the weekend! **


End file.
